


Answers Unknown

by Gingoria



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingoria/pseuds/Gingoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the conversation between the two on the battlements before the battle with Corypheus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers Unknown

“And if I am named Divine?”

The cool tone of the words stopped him from taking her in his arms. He wanted to tell her to refuse it but the words stuck in his throat. He couldn’t deny that she was probably the best-suited candidate for the position. They had discussed, at length, what she would do if given the sunburst throne and Hadrian had only to hear the passion in her tone to know that the title of Divine had become her new crusade. Leliana was also named as candidate, but he feared the methods that she would use to achieve change would likely lead to yet another war between the various factions of Thedas; and he’d had enough war to last him several lifetimes. Hadrian swallowed his selfish response and stared deeply into her hazel eyes, knowing that his next words were probably a death sentence to all that they were or could ever be.

“Then so be it Cassandra.”

He watched as numerous emotions created a storm in her eyes; her face impossible to read as she stepped closer to him. He closed his eyes as her gloved hand cupped his cheek, her lips dancing across his as she whispered; her Navarran accent thickened by the emotion in her voice, “You haven’t lost me yet.”

Her words jolted him and Hadrian yanked the tall seeker against him, slanting his lips over hers; his tongue gaining quick entrance, groaning as he tasted the soft moan that escaped her lips. He felt her hips pressing against his as their tongues began a slow dance for dominance. He growled as her hands fisted in his hair. He slowly backed her against the wall of the battlements, his hand hiking her thigh up around his hip, as he pressed closer, rocking his hips in time with hers. 

 

Cassandra gasped for air as she felt his lips nibbling down the column of her throat, his muscled thigh situating itself between her legs; pressing up against her aching core. In the back of her lust-fogged mind, she fought the madness of the moment. It was broad daylight and they were in full view of anybody walking the keep’s perimeter. The logical part of her mind screamed for her to stop what they were doing, but her body was too starved for the release she so often denied herself.

Somehow he seemed to sense her hesitation and pulled away just long enough for her to find her voice and the willpower to push her hand against the muscled chest that pressed her to the wall. 

“N… not here.”

She looked into the pale green eyes that stared back at her. The heat behind his gaze told her all she needed to know without him saying a word. She slid her hand slowly down his chest, her hand grabbing his. She intertwined her fingers and tugged him forward. Looking over her shoulder as he followed closely behind. They were closest to his quarters but Cassandra did not know if that was a wise decision since it seemed he was always and forever being interrupted. The decision was taken out of her hands when she felt him tug her towards the hallway leading to his rooms. She yanked her hand from his as the guard that stood in front of his chambers came into view. 

This was madness – utter and complete madness. She couldn’t make out the words that the Herald was speaking, but his eyes never left her face. Cassandra thanked the Maker that the guard had been too intimidated to turn towards whatever the Herald of Andraste was staring at in the distance and watched as the guard quickly disappeared. She quickly found herself pressed against the cool stone of the wall once again.

She avoided the decent of his lips, biting back a groan as his lips found the sensitive spot below her ear. It was almost a struggle to ask the question of what he had said to the guard to get him to leave so quickly. Cassandra watched as he lifted his head, smiling the crooked smile he seemed to have only for her. “I told him I wished to be alone so I could pray.”

 

Hadrian chuckled lightly as the blasphemy of what he had indicated dawned on the seeker. Before she could utter a single note of outrage or disbelief he crushed the seeker’s lips against his own, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. He felt her resist for a moment before allowing him the small victory of her mouth softening against his own. He felt as if he was drowning in his need for her. 

He had probably completely bewildered the poor man, but he needed to know that they would not be interrupted. He probably shouldn’t have used that exact excuse but it had been the only thing that had come to mind; and it wasn’t far from the truth. He did plan to wholly worship the woman in his arms. 

It was a part of the Ostwick vows spoken between lovers in the Free Marshes; a vow he would readily make to Cassandra tonight. He had harbored the idea that, if they lived through this, he would take her to visit his family home in Ostwick. He would walk her through all the places of his youth and share with her the adventures and stories that helped to shape him into the man he was today. He had envisioned a grove, not unlike the one they had shared here in Skyhold, where he would profess his love for her and ask her to be his. 

Alas, the weight of their duty had shattered any hope of that dream becoming a reality. Hadrian knew their time together was limited and he doubted he would have more than this one night with her before the Chantry called her name. He could not imagine them choosing anyone else, nor could he, in good conscious, recommend a better candidate than the woman before him. He knew he should brace himself for the heartbreak to come, but he refused to taint tonight with regret. Tonight he would love her with an open heart, and Maker damn the consequences.

He refocused his attentions on the woman in his arms; they were steps away from the privacy of his rooms, yet he could not move from this spot. His hands tightened around her hips as he lifted her up the wall and buried himself between her strong thighs. Maker help him. He broke their kiss and let his lips wander. He kissed along her strong jaw line, letting his tongue tease the lobe of her ear before tugging it into his mouth. Her sharp gasp of pleasure and rocking hips were driving him mad but he wanted better for her than this. She deserved more than a quick screw against the wall. He forced himself to back away from her, letting her body slide down his own, as an idea formed in his mind. In one swift movement, he scooped the Nevarran into his arms and opened the door to his chamber.

Her surprise was evident, as was her immediate struggle for him to put her down. He shook his head and tightened the hold he had on her as he walked carefully up the stairs. She was lighter than he thought she would be for all the toned muscle that covered her frame. He leaned down, nuzzling her neck, whispering huskily in her ear – hoping that he could convey all that he felt for the beautiful woman in his arms with his next words. 

“Let me know, at least this once, what it is like to carry the woman I love to a bed we can call ours… not knowing what the future holds for either of us; I may never get the chance to again.”

He wanted to say more but his thoughts were banished as he felt her fingers curling around the nape of his neck pulling his lips to hers. He let her set the pace this time, enjoying the slow sensual way she slipped her tongue in-between his lips to caress his own. He felt the edge of the bed hit his knees and gently laid the seeker down on the sheets. He let his eyes rake over her figure; her short locks mused, eyes dark with desire, her lips wet and bruised from kissing and the tell tale flush of arousal that stained her neck and cheeks. He watched as she locked eyes with him and slowly began to unbuckle the breastplate that adorned her chest, letting it fall to the floor with a loud clang. 

 

Emboldened by the heat of his gaze, Cassandra leaned forward rubbing her lips across his as she stood up before him; untying the ties of her leather tunic. She saw his mouth fall open slightly as she teasingly exposed her body to his eyes. She let her eyes drift down his body to the need tenting the front of his leather pants; a need that, only moments before, had been pressing against the apex of her thighs. She unwrapped the bindings that held down her breasts, her dark nipples hardening in the cool air and decided to do something she had only ready about in a handful of banished books. 

Taking a deep breath to conquer the nervousness she felt about taking such an active role in her own seduction, she slowly sank to her knees in front of him and pressed her lips to his as she leaned between his legs. Her hands resting on top of thighs hardened by years of combat and training; she smiled as she slid her hands up slowly, enjoying the tightening of his muscles beneath her hands. Boldly she trailed a finger under the waistband of his leathers, enjoying the way he broke their kiss as his head fell back and her name escaped his lips. She slid her lips to his throat, kissing and nipping her way down as she slowly, teasingly unlaced his breeches. She nuzzled his well-muscled chest, her tongue flicking against his nipple as she slipped her hand down, slowly wrapping it around him. 

He was larger than Regalyan had been and Cassandra blushed at the thought. She had failed to explore his body in the grove that night – she had been too caught up in the moment; the disbelief that he would go to such lengths to win her, the passion she felt when she finally admitted that she wanted him and the rush of desire tinged with emotion as she watched him turn her silly ideal romance into a reality. She gently freed him from the confines of his pants and slowly moved her hand up and down the length of him; delighting in the soft pants and low moans that escaped from his open mouth. She had not realized the pleasure she could give him nor the powerful feeling of control it gave her to do so. 

His reaction to her touch gave her the confidence to move forward with her original idea. She bent forward, her eyes on him as she brushed the soft tip of him against her lips. She watched as his eyes flew open, his mouth slack in shock as he stared down at her; his eyes burning, silently begging her to continue. Emboldened, Cassandra opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the tip of his shaft; sucking gently. His strangled groan of pleasure caused a low throbbing ache at her center and she felt his fingers fisting gently in her hair; silently urging her forward. Intoxicated with the feeling of control, Cassandra slowly began to move her mouth up and down her lover’s length.

 

Hadrian fought the urge to push her mouth lower and bury himself within its hot wetness. Before his very eyes, this fierce warrior had transformed into a sensual goddess who was, slowly and deliberately, driving him to the brink of madness. Her mouth tightened on him as her hand wrapped around his base, her movements timed to perfection. Hadrian could feel his control slipping as the muscles of his stomach tightened and contracted. He shuddered, panting her name as he begged her to stop; his pleas only seemed to encourage her further as the tempo of her pace increased. He fought to hold back but his need for her welled and the dam of his control snapped. He closed his eyes, his fingers tangling in her short locks as he bowed to her will. The entire world went white as his head snapped back, her name hissing past his lips; his entire frame shuddering as he convulsed inside her.

His vision cleared after a moment and he looked down as the Navarrean slowly stood up between his legs. He felt himself pushed higher up the bed as the dark-haired woman slowly straddled his hips, her lips pushing against his in an achingly slow kiss. He tasted himself on her lips and found he couldn’t care less. He groaned as she rolled her hips against his; he could feel the heat emanating from between her thighs and, to his surprise, he felt his body begin to stir once more. 

He wrapped his arms around Cassandra and rolled them, pressing her body down with his as he assaulted her lips; delighting in the moans she made and the breathless way she whispered his name as he moved his lips down the long column of her throat. 

 

Cassandra arched her back as his rough hands covered her breasts, his fingertips brushing their aching tips. She pressed his head against her, gasping as she felt one enveloped into his mouth as his calloused fingers tugged gently at the other. She bucked her hips against him, halting in surprise to feel him ready for her again so quickly. Desperate for more contact, she slid her hands down between them, her fingers trying to undo the ties of her pants, her need making her uncharacteristically clumsy. She growled as her arms were yanked above her head, trapped by the man above her. 

“You had your fun beautiful, it’s time for me to have mine.”

Cassandra glared and switched tactics, shifting her thigh over, gently nudging the rigid length that pressed against her. She smirked as his breath caught and almost laughed as his deep voice hissed, “Vixen.” She used the pressure of his hands trapping hers to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him directly against where she most wanted him to be. She bit her lower lip and moaned as she felt the jerk of his hips tilting upwards to press against her, grinding in slow rhythmic movements. She could hear the beat of her heart in her eardrums as each rock of his hips sent a jolt directly between her legs. The sensation quickly ended as she felt her arms released from their prison and she opened her eyes to watch as nimble fingers swiftly untied the laces she had failed at. 

She locked eyes with him; the man the world called Inquisitor and watched as he inched her pants past her hips and down the length of her legs. She trembled as the cool mountain air touched her heated skin, shivering further as warm lips danced across her knee, slowly moving down the inside of her thigh.

 

The scent of her drew him closer as he nuzzled the soft skin of her thighs; nipping at the sensitive flesh before soothing the bite with his tongue. He lifted himself up, taking her lips once more before lifting a long shapely leg and draping it over his shoulder, spreading her open to him. Hadrian felt her sliding her fingers through his hair, wordlessly urging him onwards but he didn’t want her silence. He wanted to hear her beg him in that harsh Navarrean accent he loved; he wanted to know that she needed him the same way he needed her. He kissed his way down towards the apex of her thighs, stopping before he reached her center and then skipping to trail his lips across the flat stomach that clenched at his touch. He looked upwards into her eyes as he moved his mouth lower, chuckling slightly when her hips twitched upwards and her eyes flashing her annoyance. 

He smiled and shook his head, “No Seeker… this is not something freely given; this is something you ask for.” He watched as her eyes narrowed in stubborn defiance to his insinuation that she beg.

“No?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before trailing his fingertips over her curls, his knuckles brushing her cleft back and forth. He traced her opening with his index finger, spreading the dew he found there back and forth across her lips. His ears perked up as he heard a small whimper escape her lips. 

“More?”

He watched as she nodded, her lip caught between her teeth; the groan that escaped her lips was guttural as he slowly slid a finger into her. Maker she was tight and more than ready for him. Hadrian fought the urge to end the game right there so he could sheath himself into her liquid core. He watched as hazel eyes drifted closed, her hips rocking with his movements as her breaths came in soft pants. He quickly added a second, causing her eyes to open suddenly, a soft gasp escaping her lips. He smirked as he tilted his hand up, adjusting the angle so that he penetrated her deeper, “Yes?”

 

Cassandra grit her teeth as she stubbornly refused to give him what he wanted. Her resolve was weakening though. Every stroke of his fingers brought her closer as the tension within her tensed and coiled, but his pace was far too slow. Suddenly she felt the warmth of his mouth on her and she couldn’t bite back the moan that escaped her lips as his tongue snaked inside her. She jerked as the slick muscle curved, rubbing against her clit; she felt her head loll back as she gave in, moaning loudly, “Yes!” 

She fisted her fingers in his thick reddish mane; her hips jerking with every flick of his tongue. Her breaths came in shuddering gasps as his pace quickened, the muscles in her thighs twitching as she fought against her release. Cassandra arched her back and cried out as the tension inside her snapped; her world going black as she was rocked with wave after wave of pleasure. 

She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her; with an expression on his face that she had never seen before. She started to question him but was silenced when his lips met hers in a gentle kiss as he covered her body with his. She felt the tip of him pressing into her slowly; giving her time to adjust to him. Impatient as always, Cassandra jerked her hips up, sheathing him inside her in one fluid motion, her voice choppy with need, “More.”

 

Hadrian clenched his teeth as the seeker rolled her hips beneath him, rocking him deeper. Her previous silence seemed forgotten as she moaned sharply with every thrust.The walls of her body squeezed at him as he moved within her, struggling to keep a steady pace when all he wanted to do was pound into her willing, wet body. He focused his mind on battle, on the Chantry prayer, on anything he could find to prolong the moment. He felt strong thighs tightening around his hips; surprised when the seeker rolled them again. He stared up at the smirk on her face but his gaze lowered and he found himself mesmerized by the movement of her body above him. This was her element; she was in control of their pace and he could not tear his eyes away. He let his hands rove over her body, palming her heavy breasts before sliding to grasp at her hips. 

Hadrian groaned and thrust upwards as she pressed down, riding him slowly, her hands resting against his abdomen for balance as she lifted her body and brought it back down on his. Her name escaped his lips more than once as she pushed him closer and closer to completion. He let his hand fall to where their bodies met and pressed against her mound, placing the sensitive bundle of nerves against his shaft, her deep moan of approval echoing around the room. He focused on that movement and watched as she neared her peak. He wanted to see her face, memorize the way she looked right now. He felt her hips jerk and knew he did not want her to come alone. 

He turned them, pressing the brunette down against the sheets, his hands grasping her hips as he drove into her body. She matched his rhythm, thrusting up in time with his strokes as he sought to conquer her once more. Their lips met in a savage kiss as he pounded into her; breaking only as she screamed her pleasure; her body tightening around him as she came. Hadrian thrust twice more before joining her, his hips twitching as he spent himself inside her. 

 

Cassandra moaned as she felt him pulsing within her; her heart still hammering in her chest. She welcomed the weight of his body as he rested against hers. She felt her lips curl into a smile as his lips brushed her forehead whispering her name softly as he touched her. He stayed within her as he rolled to his side and she found herself studying him; she wanted to say something but everything that came to mind seemed tawdry or ridiculous, so she remained silent – content for the moment. 

The conversation that had led to this moment had not been a happy one and she’d sensed the desperation in him as he sought to brand her as his once more. She loved him and marveled that the Maker had chosen to grant her such happiness so late in life. She gently traced the hard line of his jaw with her fingertips, smiling when he captured her hand and kissed her fingertips, his deep voice breaking the silence between them.

“I could stay like this for an eternity with you Cassandra.”

She smiled sadly and brushed her fingers against the stubble of his jaw, “Alas duty will call one or both of us away before we even drew close to eternity.” 

She watched as he sat up, groaning softly as he slipped out of her. He leaned over her and she looked up, dreading the question she knew he would ask next.

“I won’t tell you stay Cassandra, but I won’t tell you to go either… I love you too much to cage you.”

She couldn’t decide if she was relieved or disappointed by the statement. She loved him; she could admit that to herself now, but was it enough to turn her back on her duty if called? The future scared her, there was so much that was unknown to them both. She wanted to return his words but said instead, “I cannot tell you what I will do if they offer it to me only know that my answer to their summons will the hardest decision I will ever have to make.”

 

Hadrian closed his eyes. It was the best answer he was going to get for now and he couldn’t fault her for not choosing him outright. He could imagine himself with no other and if she ascended the sunburst throne he would be doomed to love her from afar. He sighed as he rested his head on his shoulder, staring at the woman beside him, whispering as the sun faded with the passing of the day.

“I love you Cassandra, I can imagine nobody else worthy of those words, and if the Maker wills it, I will resign myself to loving you from afar. You shall always have me though; be it as a lover, a friend, or your Inquisitor.”

He sealed his pledge with a kiss and pulled her closer to him, resting his head atop hers. He felt the tension seep from her tightened muscles and listened as her breathing slowed. He prayed, as she fell into a deep sleep in his arms, that they would have more nights like this before finding out. 

 

A/N – thanks for taking the time to read! It’s been a long time since I wrote anything but I enjoy the pairing so much I thought I would contribute to its following


End file.
